The story of a pokemon
by DragonFanatic10
Summary: "No, thank you, Brandon. For everything you have done for me."


As a Charmander he never had a real friend.

He was one of the three starters Professor Oak gave out to new trainers. But they never chose him, it was always Bulbasaur or Squirtle.

It was always the same,he had an odd pattern over his body. He also had an other color than other Charmanders, the new trainers loved the color, but it was the pattern that made the people not choose him.

It even came to the point that a new Charmander replaced him. The three pokemon got constantly chosen, new ones came and they also got chosen. Over and over again. It hurt.

He lost his hope and trust in everything, he lost hope and thrust on a home, on a real friend. Until three new trainers came.

"Come on, Green! That's not fair! You know I wanted a Charmander!" A blond boy complained against a brunet. A black-haired boy simply watched on. He chose a Bulbasaur.

It was Professor Oak who interrupted the two kids. Telling him he had another Charmander. However, he doubted if he would want him. Simply, because its different from other ones and countless of people didn't choose it. The boy was lead towards the strange coloured, odd patterned Charmander. The Charmander looked up, eyes broken and full of hurt. Knowing that it wouldn't be chosen once again.

The trainer, however, extended his hand to the Pokemon. The Charmander looked at it. Puzzled. Not knowing what the trainer was up to.

The Charmander didn't take the extended hand. He simply watched into the boy's eyes. The boy started to smile.

"I take him." The Charmander looked up. Face lighting up. He finally got chosen! He found a home!

He found a friend.

And so, the two traveled. He already had a pokemon, a Growlithe, but it didn't decrease his love for the Charmander.

He still remembered his first gym battle. The boy started of with his Growlithe, the Growlithe easily beated Brock's Geodude. But, it got defeated easily by his Onix. Charmander got sent in, but also he couldn't match the Onix. He was about the lose, knowing he failed the trainer that had chosen him. Thus, preparing for a live without trainer.

The trainer, however, wasn't mad. "Don't give up, Charmander! I trust in you!" The boy still trusted him? But he was being beaten down there.

And so, the Charmander, not wanting to fail his trainer, beat the Onix after a harsh battle. He was proud of himself. Beating a bix Onix in his first gym battle. But, most important, he felt proud, because he didn't let down the boy who placed his faith in him.

And he thanked him for that.

The travel continued, seeing more and more companions joining them. Companions that evolved, just like he did at a point. Into a Charmeleon! But it didn't take away his doubts. He was still afraid that the trainer at one point would replace him. Replace him, for a Pokemon that was stronger than him.

But he didn't. The trainer kept having a weak point for the Charmander, and besides it was his starter pokemon. It was special to him.

Charmander loved his trainer and so did everything he could when the boy most needed him. It even reached the point that he evolved once again. He evolved in a Charizard! A strong Charizard! And he could fly now!

Many of his companions followed. But he had never seen the trainer being so proud of him as when he and Growlithe evolved.

But the biggest pride he ever saw the boy express, was when they all got crowned champion. Champion of Kanto. Red, the black haired boy, who chose a Bulbasaur as starter, recently beated the champion, becoming the champion in process.

They however got confronted with his childhood friend, who also wanted to become the champion. And so, the battle started.

And after a long and harsh battle between Red's Pikachu and the boy's Arcanine, with Arcanine as victor, it was up to Red's Venusaur, now. Arcanine however, didn't fight him. The boy spared him, telling him he did his part. Charizard got sent out. Roaring proudly. He wouldn't let down his trainer. Not after everything he had done for him. He would repay him. By making him champion.

After a long battle, Charizard came out as victor, extremely exhausted, but happy. Knowing that he didn't let down the boy.

The boy walked up to him. Helping him to stand up, before telling him: "Thank you, Charizard. You were amazing." The pokemon's happiness coudn't be contained.

It wasn't until they got recorded into the Hall of Fame, that they got known through whole Kanto, known as one of the strongest teams in history.

And that in such a short time. And they all owed it to their trainer.

Then he traveled to Johto, he started all over, he even got a new starter. Totodile, a water crocodile. He and the others got only called up for though battles. While his Johto team crowned him Johto champion.

And so, it continued, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova followed. The Charizard was afraid, afraid of being forgotten by his trainer. The trainer he holds so dear.

The trainer that gave him a chance.

But they didn't get a chance anymore. It hurt.

Just like seeing his trainer change. From a cheerful and loud boy, he changed into and calm and distant boy. But he returned for them once in a while, when he got crowned as the champion in an other region.

When he did, he explained all of them why they weren't travelling with him anymore. And they all understood.

He wanted to give the Pokemons he met in the region he traveled also a chance. Knowing that if he took them with him, they would never get a chance.

Because of that, the new pokemons became strong too, they all developed into their last forms. And they all trained together, becoming strong together.

Their trainer however, took of to Kalos, leaving behind his true place of origin; Unova. (That's for an other story.)

But to his surprise, Charizard got called up. Right after the third gym. Reason for it: Sycamore, the Pokemon professor of the Kalos region also had Kanto starters. It made him remember his Kanto starter. He also got two Megastones for him. Charizardite X and Charizardite Y. Once he obtained the Mega Ring, Charizard got called up to Kalos, ready to fight for his trainer once again. Now weaponed with new forms. Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y.

He could feel the power surging through his vains. His appearance changed. He even became a Dragon type in one form!

Grateful to his trainer for a new chance, he once again fought for him, with everything that he got.

It resulted in beating 5 new rivals, the remaining gyms, saving the region from an maniac who wanted to destroy the world, helping his trainer catching a dangerous legendary, burning up the iron room of the Elite Four, and blazing away the champion's Mega Gardevoir.

Once again, the Charizard felt enormous pride. Pride for helping his trainer becoming champion once again. Now crowning him to Kalos champion.

Now, looking back, he is grateful to his trainer, grateful for the chance he got, the faith the boy put in him, the places he got to see, the fights he got to fight, and helping him save the world and most important, crowning his trainer as champion up to two times. It all made him to what he is today, one of the strongest Charizards known in the whole world.

He would forever hold dear this memories, until his death, until the ways of him and his trainer would part by it. Until that time he would repay the boy the best he could. Resulting in the boy telling him one thing that meant much to him.

"Thank you, for everything, Charizard. I couldn't have done anything I did without you."

It meant a lot to him, coming from his trainer. But Charizard, if he could, would also tell his trainer one thing, owing the boy more, than the boy owned him.

No, thank you, Brandon. For everything, **you **have done for me.


End file.
